Voted Most Likely To Succeed
by LovelyPriestess
Summary: A simple drabble about the insane, crazy Kelly... who happened to enjoy manipulating people, mainly boys... [Written out of boredom]


I don't own Daughters of the Moon, _duh_.

—**X—**

**Voted Most Likely To Succeed**

—**X—**

Oh, mirror, mirror on the wall, who's the fairest of them all?

And I suppose speaking to mirror is healthy…

Rolling my eyes, I crossed my legs and inhaled on the cigarette, my mind fuzzy as nostalgia for the bitter taste peppered my lips, before burning down my throat at light speed. Smoke brushed against the glass of the mirror, while a freshman girl quickly exited one of the stalls after taking sight of the senior who was currently tempting trouble to come… But then again, this girl did pause to admire me, Kelly Austin: voted most likely to succeed.

Succeed in what?

I exhaled, allowing the smoke to tumble away.

Mom and dad would consider becoming a senator or famous author as succeeding, but where was the fun in that? To be famous, in my opinion, would to do something _terribly _wonderful and to my taste. Maybe brutally murdering that bitch, Lucy Fischer—the brunette whore, more like it. Now, _that_ would be a good way to be known. Innocent, sweet, academically-achieved Lucy… murdered in cold blood.

I smiled at the thought.

"Hey, practice starts in five minutes, so you better… finish up in here… with what you're doing."

Speak of the devil.

I glared at Lucy, who was eyeing the cigarette with disdain and scorn, before she whirled around and exited the restroom. Oh, perfect, perfect, perfect. That was her motto. Perfect GPA, perfect test scores, perfect speech, perfect shiny shoes, perfect hair, perfect no rule breaking morals—hell! Even perfect fucking teeth that if the sun hit them, everyone around her would be momentarily blinded.

Yes, being a senator would be boring. Why would I want to run a pathetically screwed up country like America?

And that's the point… I don't!

Smashing the cigarette on the counter, I leapt off and strutted out of the restroom. My cheerleading skirt was wrinkled and a black stain that resembled a burn mark resided on my top. Before I could marvel at the thoughts of Lucy's horrified thoughts at this blatant imperfection, the sight of Patrick Fischer—who happened to be Lucy's older brother—caught my eye. Smirking coyly, I headed in his direction.

"Practice is over here!" Lucy shouted.

Whatever.

"Hey, Pat," I beamed, brushing up against his side. At that moment, he was _mine_; I could see the spark in his eyes. Grinning, I placed a sloppy kiss on his lips, causing a grimace to form on Scott Brown's face. Aw, how fun it was to destroy friendships—Patrick and Scott don't even look at each other anymore, which in my mind, was stupid, seeing as I was "with" Scott for two days before he got all boring and mega gushy boyfriend on me.

I mean… songs? _Why?_ Love songs are _so_ annoying.

Before he could say anything, I strutted away and yelled over my shoulder, "Catch you later!" 

Not.

Manipulating people was just too much fun…

"Okay, so we're going to try a new routine today," Lucy explained to the small group of girls, who all nodded eagerly. Well, I was left standing and drowning out her oddly cheerful voice and all the while examining my fingernails. The only reason I was in cheerleading was because of my mother—the classic, 'I was a cheerleader back in my day, but now that I'm a washed up, ugly hag, I want you to become one so I can relive the old days through imagination'.

Where could the day come where _I _would find my true calling?

—**X—**

_**Congratulations Class of 2001!  
**_

Insert sarcastic _yeah!_

Crossing my arms and plastering a fake smile on my face, I nodded to everyone who acknowledged me at this party that, of course, Lucy was throwing oh-so-boisterously. Ignoring the longing glances that Scott kept sending my way, I trudged outside, through the back door, and sure enough, there was a crystal clear pool. Boys and girls crowded the area, with of course the occasionally drunken idiot who would dive into the water sporting only his flabby underwear.

I need more excitement other than stupid…

"Hello," a terribly alluring voice whispered into my ear, triggering violent trembles down my spine. Turning on my heel, the plastic cup of beer still in hand, I was met with startling emerald orbs that were bright yet dark, if that made sense. Although I could sense misery and evil in them, I leaned toward this terribly beautiful man standing before me.

"Um, hi…"

Speechless? Me? That was a first.

"So you want thrill in your life," he stated, smirking, and I nodded, as if hypnotized.

"Then I'll show you…"

I nodded once more, before the darkness took over.

And even as this Initiate, as I am called, I still had one thing on my mind other than murdering the Daughters and scoring a kiss from Stanton. Oh, I still wanted to murder Lucy Fischer… Now that's succeeding! Of course, Stanton, my mentor with the perfect blonde tresses, tends to stare at me like I'm a raving lunatic, while the other two—Tymmie and Murray—ignore me.

I swear, they stare at me like I'm still that same manipulative cheerleader.

Then again, I was sitting on my victim's lap at the moment, toying with his curly strands of hair.

Still, I enjoy manipulating.


End file.
